everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
HABIT's Twitter
On November 28th, at 3:19 PM, HABIT created its own twitter account (SEVENTRIALS). It follows the style of the all caps tweets. So far it seems to be being established as the primary means of conducting the tournament, outside of the private emails to The Rabbits. This page is meant to be a condensed log/timeline of HABIT's tweets. Trial Related Tweets The first tweet, almost immediately after the account was created: *@EverymanHYBRID BEHOLD, MY SOLO DEBUT. THE GAMES ARE ALMOST READY TO COMMENCE. 231 RABBITS LINED UP FOR THE SLAUGHTER. Five minutes later, it posted three more times: *RABBITS # 1 - 77: YOU ARE "THE ANGORA". *RABBITS # 78 - 154: YOU ARE "THE ENGLISH LOP". *RABBITS # 155 - 231: YOU ARE "THE NETHERLAND DWARF". It should be noted that the three groups are named after different species of rabbits. Six minutes after the Netherland Dwarf tweet, Habit posted once more. *YOUR FIRST TRIAL WILL BE SENT TO YOU SOON. WE'LL START SLOW. I'M JUST THAT KIND. WITH LOVE, On November 29, the following tweet was sent: * LET THE GAMES BEGIN. TRIALONE/partone: SEND ME A LIST OF YOUR FIVE MOST BELOVED POSSESSIONS... * PREFERABLY THOSE WHICH CAN FIT INSIDE A BROWN PAPER BAG. WISH YOU WERE HERE, thus marking the beginning of the tournament. These tweets are essentially copies of the private emails sent to The Rabbits, with some details omitted. It is also interesting to note the difference in tone between the tweets and emails; the tweets have more of a neutral tone in contrast to the emails. Trial One Part One Tweets November 29 *LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS UNTIL PART ONE OF THE FIRST TRIAL IS CLOSED. (11amEST) *TO THE POINT: THE SUPPA' BELL'S RINGING AND A FEW RABBITS ARE NOT PRESENT FOR DIN-DIN. November 30 *TICK-TOCK. LESS THAN THREE HOURS. *ALREADY? THIS WAS HALF OF THE FIRST TRIAL. THE. FIRST. FUCKING. TRIAL. IT'S NOON: 214 MESSAGES RECEIVED. FOUR PREVIOUSLY ELIMINATED. *HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, RABBIT? ABSOLUTELY, OPRAH. Trial One Part Two Tweets December 1 *TRIAL ONE PART TWO POSTED. CHOOSE ONE OF YOUR BELOVED ITEMS. BURY IT. MARK THE GRAVE. LEAVE IT BEHIND. *RECORD YOURSELF DOING JUST THAT. POST THE VIDEO, PUBLIC OR UNLISTED ON YOUTUBE. (FORMAT LISTED IN THE EMAIL). *GET CRACKIN', RABBITS. LOVE ALWAYS, December 4 *ONLY SIXTY RESPONSES. *DON'T LET TECHNOLOGY HOLD YOU BACK. IF YOU'RE TOO INEPT TO MAKE A VIDEO: SEND ME THREE PICTURES: BEFORE, DURING, AFTER, YOUR ITEM'S FUNERAL. *AS A NEW EMAIL MESSAGE, YOUR NUMBER IN THE SUBJECT. DEADLINE IS THE SAME, MONDAY NIGHT. *DON'T ADD TO THE BODY COUNT, RABBITS. *RABBIT#160 HAS BEEN ELIMINATED. **The reason for Rabbit #160's elimination was discovered through one of HABIT's chats with JediFox. December 5 *ALMOST 24 HOURS REMAIN FOR TRIAL ONE. HURRY UP, RABBITS. I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR ENTRY IF IT'S MERELY A RESPONSE TO THE MASS MESSAGE. December 6 *BLEEDING HEARTS OF THE WORLD. DAMN THIS USELESS TECHNOLOGY. DAMN IT. A RECOUNT WILL BE ISSUED. *157 MADE IT TO THE SECOND ROUND. IF YOU CLAIM YOU "FOLLOWED THE RULES", "WERE CRUELLY JUDGED", OR OTHERWISE ARE WHINING - EMAIL ME. Trial Two Part One Tweets December 14 *THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL (APPARENTLY) BEEN WAITING FOR - TRIAL TWO. *ANGORA, ENGLISH LOP, AND NETHERLAND DWARF - EACH OF YOU MUST VOTE FOR A LEADER AND DESIGNATE A RUNT OF THE LITTER. *YOU EACH HAVE ONE VOTE WITHIN YOUR RESPECTIVE TEAMS - CHOOSE YOUR LEADER AND MARK ANOTHER FOR ELIMINATION. *THIS IS PART 1/2 OF THE SECOND TRIAL. *HAVE AT IT, RABBITS. WILL YOU ATTEMPT TO CREATE A FOLLOWING OR HIDE COMFORTABLY WITHIN THE MASSES? *BALLOTS ARE DUE IN BY THIS FRIDAY AT NOON, EASTERN. *THE CLOCK IS TICKING, December 17 *THE VOTES HAVE BEEN RECEIVED. RESULTS WILL FOLLOW. DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH. December 18 *RABBIT#224 HAS BEEN ELECTED AS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE NETHERLAND DWARFS. *RABBIT#098 HAS BEEN ELECTED AS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE ENGLISH LOPS. *RABBIT#046 HAS BEEN ELECTED AS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE ANGORAS. *THE THREE RUNTS HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF THEIR ELIMINATION. *AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION. Trial Two Part Two Tweets December 23 *TRIAL TWO - (PART2/2) OF THE THREE WINNERS, VOTE ONE FOR FRONTRUNNER AND ONE FOR GLORIFIED RUNT. *THE WINNER SHALL BE SINGLED OUT AS FRONTRUNNER OF THE TOURNAMENT; THE LOSER SHALL BE PROMPTLY ELIMINATED. *THIS YEAR, FOR CHRISTMAS, SEND A MESSAGE TO ANOTHER TEAM BY KILLING OFF THEIR LEADER. (#224 #098 #046) *(YOU NEED NOT VOTE WITHIN YOUR OWN TEAM - CHOOSE ANY LEADER / ANY LOSER. THAT IS ALL.) December 29 *RABBIT#098 HAS BEEN CHOSEN AS WARREN LEADER; RABBIT#224 HAS BEEN ELIMINATED, BUT ITS LEGACY SHALL LIVE ON... A PARTING GIFT, SO TO SPEAK. *THE FALLEN LEADER SHALL TAKE A FEW RABBITS WITH HIM. DETAILS TO FOLLOW. *15. January 1 *THE FIFTEEN HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED WITH THEIR FALLEN LEADER. THIS COMPLETES ROUND ONE. *THE FOLLOWING TRIALS WILL NOT BE NUMBER-BASED NONSENSE: THEY SHALL REQUIRE PHYSICAL OUTPUT. Trial Three Tweets January 13 *TRIAL THREE HAS BEEN ISSUED - LOSE A FRIEND, BY ANY MEAN NECESSARY. January 14 *EMAIL YOUR SUBMISSION-LINKS TO ME. WOULDN'T WANT TO BE OVERLOOKED. *PISS AND MOAN, PISS AND MOAN. YOU COMPLAIN AS IF THIS IS A GAME FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT: GET OVER YOURSELF. **This tweet was a response to some people's complaints about not having access to a camera, etc. that rendered them incapable of completing the trial. January 19 *HOPE YOU MADE THE DEADLINE. SEE YOU SOON. *76 RABBITS REMAIN IN THE TRIALS. AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION. Trial Four Tweets January 24 *TRIAL FOUR RELEASED - RECITE HABIT'S LITTLE POEM IN A PUBLIC PLACE AND DOCUMENT IT. REMIND THEM WHO MADE YOU DO IT. *DEADLINE: MONDAY, JANUARY 31ST, NOON EASTERN. REGARDS, January 31 *MY, MY, HOW THE TIME DOES FLY. LESS THAN FOUR HOURS REMAIN FOR TRIAL FOUR. ISN'T THAT JUST DELIGHTFUL. *THOSE WHO HAVE PASSED TRIAL FOUR HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED; IF YOU HAVE NOT YET RECEIVED AN EMAIL, YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. *THIS CONCLUDES ROUND TWO. THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND WILL BE CHOSEN AND NOTIFIED LATER THIS WEEK. REGARDS, *OH, YES. I NEARLY FORGOT: 48 RABBITS REMAIN. March 7 *RABBIT#052 HAS BEEN DESIGNATED THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO (TRIAL FOUR) AND ASSUMES THE LABEL "WARREN JESTER." Trial Five Tweets March 7 *TRIAL FIVE - HAS BEEN RELEASED. (PART 1/2) CREATE A BEAUTIFUL HANDMADE GIFT FOR A LOVED ONE. INCLUDE A PICTURE OF THE TWO OF YOU. March 13 *TRIAL FIVE (2/2) SHALL BE RELEASED WITHIN THE HOUR. YOU HAVE UNTIL THURSDAY. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. March 18 *THIRTY-EIGHT RABBITS REMAIN. IF YOU HAVE NOT RECEIVED A CONFIRMATION MESSAGE, YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. Trial Six Tweets June 6 *IT'S LOVELY TO BE BACK, RABBITS. TRIAL SIX RELEASED. *OH YES - YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE: CREATE A DAMN VIDEO OF THE EVENT AND EMAIL IT TO ME. June 14 (probably in reaction to Rabbit #052's gambit to get past Trial Six without a video) *HM. June 17 *TRIAL SIX ENDED EARLIER THIS WEEK. EIGHT RABBITS REMAIN IN THE TOURNAMENT. *RABBIT#052 HAS BEEN GRANTED PASSAGE TO THE NEXT TRIAL. I HAVE YET TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO IN REGARDS TO HIS... GAMBIT. *052... YOU SICKEN ME. BUT I APPLAUD YOUR TENACITY. SUCK A RAILROAD SPIKE. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. **Note: The phrase "Suck on a railroad spike" was seen in a CYSTW post back in September. June 23 (In response to the three videos Rabbit #52 had posted regarding The Jester's Prize after the end of Trial 6) *NOW THAT WE'VE HAD OUR FUN... WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH, #052? June 24 *AS OUR FRIEND #052 SUGGESTED, WE HAVE SPOKEN ABOUT THIS MATTER: REMAINING RABBITS, VOTE SIMPLY: YAY or NAY, REGARDING HIS LONGEVITY IN THE TRIALS. (Confirming Rabbit #052's plan to allow the remaining Rabbits to vote whether he stays or goes from the Trials) June 26 *RABBIT #052 HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE TRIALS, DUE TO A VOTE OF 6 TO 1. Trial Seven Tweets August 29 *GET READY, RABBITS... YOUR FINAL AND SEVENTH TRIAL WILL BE RELEASED IN MERE MINUTES. August 30 *TRIAL SEVEN: KEEP YOUR BODY BREATHING. May 26 *EXTRA INNINGS. Non-Trial Related Tweets On December 10, HABIT tweeted in response to a troll in the comments of Timeline 2010 claiming to be him: *POSING AS ME ON A TIME-LINE EARNS A SKINNING. He also tweeted on January 4 reguarding another copycat on the Angora Chat: *YOU REALLY THINK I'D WASTE MY TIME IN YOUR CHAT? PATHETIC IMPOSTORS, TRY HARDER. On February 12 after a period of silence, HABIT tweeted twice, alluding to the mostly peaceful government protests in Egypt: *AGGRAVATION; NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THOSE DAMNED PROTESTERS COULD BE INFLUENCED INTO TRUE ACTION. NOT ONE. *HOW INCREDIBLY DISAPPOINTING AND WEAK OF YOU ALL. REGARDLESS, I SHALL BE RETURNING FROM ABROAD, VERY SOON. Jeff responded to these two tweets, his only attempt at communication with HABIT thus far. *@seventrials You disgust me. J HABIT tweeted another example of his poetry on February 19: *DRIP DROP, SLICE AND CHOP, CHASE THE RABBIT, HOP! HOP! HOP!, RUN AWAY, I DON'T CARE, I WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE :) On March 19, HABIT sent two more unsigned tweets with coordinates leading to Memory Town, PA. Jeff tweeted again in response: *Just got the text update on my phone. I thought we were done playing petty games, @seventrials. J And HABIT replied: *@EverymanHYBRID NOPE. On April 22, HABIT tweeted seemingly in response to One step forward, two steps back: *HA - IT APPEARS THAT BOTH OF THE BROTHERS KNOW A DEAD BITCH. The two "dead bitches" are presumably Sparky and Jessa. On July 13, after -.-. was posted, HABIT tweeted: *SURPRISE, BITCHES. On July 14th HABIT began a new gambit: *SAY I WERE TO HAVE TWO ELECTRONIC FILES IN MY POSSESSION. TWO FILES YOU'D BE INTERESTED IN. WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO HELP THE #EMH FOOLS OUT. On July 16th, HABIT retweeted glennreick: *http://twitter.com/SEVENTRIALS @SEVENTRIALS I would even work against the #EMH boys if necessary. then tweeted: *HA, JUST REMEMBER THAT, GLENN. THEY TRUSTED YOU. *HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT: (the Password Protected Files) External links HABIT'S twitter page Category:The Tournament Category:Communications